The invention arose from a need perceived by the inventors for providing an improved device for directly applying chemical treatment liquids such as herbicides to growing vegetation in the field. An object is to avoid numerous problems such as spray drift, chemical dripping and expensive waste which are associated with conventional ways and means for treatment liquid application, such as spraying, mopping, wiping, fogging and the like.
The principles of the invention clearly have a strong potential for use outside the sector of application of agricultural herbicides, pesticides and similar chemical treatment liquids. However, the present inventors are most familiar with application of chemical treatment liquids in an agricultural context and so have chosen to describe the invention principally in relation thereto.
Accordingly, a description of ways and means conventionally used at present for applying agricultural chemical treating liquids to growing vegetation follows: